


Don't Rely On Your Senses

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata puts a flower behind Kageyamas ear, I can't handle the cute, M/M, Well that's the first chapter, my children, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama falls in love with the orange haired ball of energy when he receives a small flower placed behind his ear.</p><p>Sadly they are accepted to universities on the opposite sides of the country and are forced to stay apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The team rolled out the blankets, setting the baskets down next to them. 

Kageyama immediately took in his surroundings, gentle sloping hills covered in grass and short white flowers scattered throughout the grass. 

He was always aware of his senses, making it easier to read the people around him. He never noticed how much he relied on his senses. 

"It's nice to get away from the gym and relax a little," Hinata sighed, breathing in the spring air. 

"Yeah I guess" Kageyama grumbled, sneezing. 

"You sneeze adorably"

"Shut up! Allergies are nothing to laugh at!"

Hinata giggled into his hand, smoothing out the blanket. 

They watched the rest of the team setting up their lunches as well. 

After a minute or so they all settled in and sat in a circle. 

Daichi started telling the team stories from when he first joined the team, and then Tanaka told a riveting tale how he fended off a turtle that was looking at Kiyoko-San weirdly. 

Kageyama had begun to space out when he felt grass cover his knee. 

"What are you doing?" He looked at Hinata, brushing the green off his leg. 

"I don't know, I pull at the grass."

Kageyama snickered, dumping grass on Hinatas outstretched leg. 

"You know how they say 'mow down the competition?'"

Hinata grabbed a handful and lunged at Kageyama, dumping grass all over his torso. 

"Now is not the time for shitty puns!" Kageyama shoved him off and threw the grass pieces at Hinata. 

Hinata laughed hysterically, throwing the pieces right back. 

"Gwah! I got green all over my shirt" Hinata violently shook his tshirt, removing the plant remnants. 

Kageyama laughed a little at the green streaks on both their shirts. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, laughing again. 

"Look" Hinata held up his hand, stained with green.

"I got a green thumb" Hinata wiggled his thumb, poking Kageyama on the nose with a "boop". 

Kageyama swatted away Hinatas hand, turning back to the rest of the team. 

They had either not seen the two or given up on caring. 

"Aww look, a flower!" Hinata exclaimed. 

He plucked it from the ground and twirled it in his fingers. 

"You just killed it,"

Hinata looked at Kageyama again and smiled. 

"Then here, don't let it die" 

Hinata reached up, leaning over Kageyamas crossed legs. He brushed some of the hair lining Kageyamas face back and tucked the small flower behind Kageyamas ear. 

He smiled at his work and sat back down. 

"When do we eat?" Hinata said, looking at the basket hungrily. 

Kageyama wasn't listening to the spiker at this point. 

His hand had gone to the small flower, stowed away behind his ear. He felt the soft white petals brush his temple. 

He didn't know why but he left it there. Normally he would've ripped it out and tossed it back but he liked it there. It seemed the only place for a flower such as that. 

He grinned but quickly covered his mouth. He left the flower there all afternoon and only when he got home did he take it off.

Kageyama pulled one of the picture frames off the wall and popped the back open. 

He tucked the flower there and closed the picture, hanging it back up. 

Kageyama would never let anyone know that it was there but he would never forget. 

He could almost taste the lunch they shared, laying in the field with their friends. 

He could almost see the orange haired boy leaning close to him, smiling brightly. 

He could almost smell the grass, carrying the smells of nature over the hills. 

He could almost feel hinata touching his cheek, breathing softly. 

He could almost hear the "then here, don't let it die" from his mouth, full of happiness and life. 

That's when it hit Kageyama.

He would never forget that day, because it was the day he fell in love with Hinata Shoyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later 
> 
> (Third year Hinata and Kageyama bc yes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter coming out sometime soon idk oops

"Last day of school! I'm so excited" Hinata bounded up to the taller dark haired boy. 

"No more tests and homework and scary teachers"

"What about at university?"

Hinata shuddered, thinking about the responsibilities facing him. 

The two boys were leaving their third year of high school, being shipped off to collage in a few months. 

Hinata and Kageyama applied to a bunch of the same schools but were accepted into different ones on opposing sides of Japan. 

Kageyama relished the days like this where they can hang out and relax in the summer sun. 

"I'm going to miss Nastu while we're away" Kageyama nodded along. 

'He makes it like we're going on vacation together and not to two different places on the opposite side of the country'

Hinata and Kageyama had been friends for years and had developed little things. Little things that any friends would. 

When Hinata got excited he would grab Kageyamas arm. 

When Hinata was tired he would lean against Kageyamas shoulder. 

When Hinata was sad he would wrap his arms around Kageyamas torso. 

When Hinata felt something, Kageyama felt it too. 

Kageyama would never let another person do this stuff, except Hinata. 

He was always the one exception. 

'I'm not going to have fun, nobody will talk to me' except Hinata. 

'This movie doesn't look good, nothing about this is entertaining' except Hinata 

He always made Kageyama happy even though he would never admit it. 

"Are you gonna visit me sometime?" Hinata tugged Kageyama out of his daydream. 

"Of course, don't want you to get lonely" he rubbed Hinatas head, scuffing up his hair. 

"Good answer."

They walked down the road, Hinata chattering away, even jumping every now and then to make his point. 

Kageyama always thought Hinata was an amazing story teller. His face always conveyed the emotions of the story so perfectly. 

Kageyama noticed a few little things when Hinata talks that he couldn't get enough of. 

Every time he was about so say a word starting with 'n' the corners of his mouth turned up at the corners. Sometimes, even, after he talked for a while, his voice would get slightly naisily which Kageyama thought was the cutest thing. 

Kageyama thought about Hinata constantly and he didn't know how he would survive university. 

The two boys walked down to the convent store by the school, Hinata wheeling his bike next to them. 

"Lets celebrate the start of this summer with lots of food!" Hinata leaned his bike against the building and bounded through the doors. 

Ukai nodded at the two and went back to reading his news paper. 

"You should come over later to kick start our last summer as free men!"

"Sure"Kageyama was in the opposite isle, inspecting a chocolate bar. 

"I know your favorite snacks-don't look!" Hinata turned Kageyama around so he couldn't see what the Orange haired boy was buying. 

He sighed and waited for Hinata to be done, patiently staring at the wall. 

He heard Hinata place a bunch of foods on the counter and coins of some denomination. 

"Okay you can now" Hinata was standing in the doorway with a bag in his hands. 

"I'll see you at 8!" Kageyama nodded and watched Hinata picked up his bike and mount it. 

He pedaled off as Kageyama placed the bar on the counter. 

He was almost tingling with excitement. He got to spend more time with Hinata than ever this year and he was not going to leave without telling Hinata. 

~~~

Kageyama knocked on Hinatas door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Hey Kageyama!" Hinata grabbed Kageyamas arm and pulled him inside. 

Hinata watched Kageyama pull his shoes off then marched through the house, dragging Kageyama. 

"Where are we going?" Kageyama stopped at the back door behind Hinata. 

"Follow me,"

Hinata pushed the door open to his backyard. 

Kageyamas jaw fell when he saw what was there. 

Hinata laid out a little blanket on the ground and put lights around it. He threw all the snacks (which were in fact Kageyamas favorite) on the corner of the blanket. 

It looked like Hinata had laid out a picnic but one meant for the dark. 

"This looks incredible. Is this the same blanket from the team picnic when you gave me that flower?"

Kageyama turned to Hinata who was blushing furiously. 

"I uh-i wanted to show you how much I um-"

"It's wonderful," Kageyama smiled at Hinata. 

Hinata looked up, smiling softly. Kageyama studied the lines on Hinatas face, illuminated by the setting sun and the lights in the yard. 

Kageyama wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss the boy but he refrained. 

Until Hinata reached up and pressed his lips to Kageyama. Kageyama was taken aback for a moment but then kissed back. 

He wrapped his arms around Hinatas back, Hinata wrapping his arms around Kageyamas neck. 

Hinata broke the kiss, blushing madly. 

"S-sorry I uh-" 

Kageyama smiled at the shorter boy. "Don't be sorry" Kageyama brushed some of Hinatas hair off his face. 

"You look stunning" Kageyama smiled at Hinata, his mind was racing. 

He had been waiting years for this. He's been waiting for years to hold him close. 

"Really?" Hinata questioned, looking at Kageyama sheepishly. 

Kageyama didn't answer, he simply leaned down and gave Hinata another soft kiss. 

"Does that answer your question?"

~~~

'I got to my dorm safely' -k

'Me too' -h

'I'm going to miss you over the year' -k

'Thanksgiving break we'll be together' -h 

'I can't wait that long to see you' -k

'Love you too' -h


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was sat on the couch, book open in his lap. He had a major exam coming up in a week or so. He attempted to study but was distracted by his longing to be home. 

He and Kageyama had maintained their long distance relationship, regradless of their loneliness. Hinata had only been apart from his boyfriend for a month but he missed him like it was a year. 

Wistfully he flipped the page, not retaining a word. He sighed in defeat and threw the book on the ground next to him. 

He sat up from his spot on the couch and stood up. He quietly walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. 

He was standing in the center of the room when the building began to shake violently. Hinata grabbed the counter to brace himself for the earthquake. 

He was in an earthquake once before but nothing to this magnitude. 

After what felt like forever the building stopped shaking. Hinata stared at the cereal boxes and other kitchen items littering the ground. 

He scrambled to climb under the table. He knew he first tremor was the least of his problems. Hinata was worried about being on a high floor that could collapse but he knew that if he tried to go downstairs he could get injured. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Kageyamas number. He heard a quiet click and sighed in relief. 

"Thank god you're alright."

"Dont hang up... I'm scared."

Hinata listened to the heavy breathing over the line. "Don't be afraid. We're going to be okay."

They sat in silence for a moment or two more, the only sound being made was their heavy breathing. "I love you Kageyama."

Kageyama stayed silent for a moment before replying, "I love you too."

Hinata could feel the tears about to fall. "I'm so scared. The rumble was so violent and the next one is worse. What if something happens?"

"Like you said, we're going to be fine."

They sat in silence for another thirty seconds before Kageyama spoke again. "If something happens-"

"Don't talk like that!"

"I know, but if something does happen, go into my room and take the picture of us together. Okay keep that with you no matter where you go for the rest of your life. If i die I dont want to be forgotten by you."

Hinata let out a small laugh, brushing away the tears with his sleeve. "You dumbass I would never forget you,"

"Good answer." They both chuckled slightly, still nervous.

"Shit! Wha-" There was a loud crashing sound then a small click. 

"Kageyama? Kageyama? Whats wrong? Kageyama!" Hinata pulled back his phone to see the call had been terminated. 

He pulled his phone to his chest and gripped the table. Less than fifteen seconds later the tremors began again, this time more violent than hinata had ever felt in his life. 

He watched the pictures fall off the walls and shatter. He watched the cabinets swing open and spit out their contents. He watched his backpack fall over and all his supplies spill across the carpet. 

Hinata gripped the table tighter and squeezed his eyes closed. 

"Please stop..." He mumbled to the empty apartment. There was a loud blast and the lights gave out. 

Not twenty seconds later the shaking ceased. He slowly crawled from beneath the table to stand over his ruined dorm. 

He lightly kicked the package of salt laid on the kitchen floor. Hinata walked over to his backpack and picked up the remnants of his notebook. 

He pulled out his phone to call Kageyama only to find the towers were down. He let a tear fall on to the hands in his lap. 

"Only one tear. Only one tear for worry."

Kageyama always used to say that; one tear for worry, two for pain, and three for any other strain.

It was a stupid little rhyme but it seemed to fit him so well. 

Hinata quickly scribbled down a note for his roommate telling him he would be back soon. Hinata threw a few clothes, his textbook and a charger for his phone into a bag. 

He slung it over his shoulder and ran outside, grabbing his keys. He jogged down the steps, past all the confused students talking in the hallway. 

Hinata hopped in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Only a four hour drive to Miyagi to see his family. 

Kageyama was probably thinking the same thing, hopefully. He tried to focus on the road no matter how much his mind strayed. 

Eventually he pulled up to his driveway and climbed out of the car, slamming the door. 

"Mom! Are you guys alright?" The house was intact, minus a small section of the roof which made a home on their front lawn. All the other buildings in the area seemed to have the same level of damage. 

Hinata ran up to the front door and threw it open. "Mom!" He cried, pulling her into a hug. 

Hinata comfortingly stroked her hair, still squeezing her. "I'm so glad you're alright, Shouyou."

Hinata nodded against her shoulder. "Is everyone else okay?"

Hinatas mother knew he meant Tobio. He always meant Tobio. 

"His mom said she hasn't gotten word. If we don't have anything from him by tomorrow shes going to drive down there to see if something happened."

Hinata couldn't think about this right now. He gave his mom a kiss on the side of her head and pulled back. "I'm going over to their house now. Any message to rely?"

"No, i don't think so. Please be careful, i heard some roads down south got shut down."

'She always knows what I'm thinking. She always knows what I would do for him.' Himata thought, smiling. "I'll call you when the towers are up again. Tell Natsu and Dad I dropped by,"

"Alright sweetie. I would wish you stayed for longer but i know I can never get you to sit still." 

Hinata smiled apologetically an jogged down the steps. He got in the car and gave her one short wave be fore driving over to the Kageyamas. 

He pulled up to the house to see it in about the same shape Hinatas was. He walked up to the front steps and greeted Kageyamas mother. 

Hinata removed his shoes and sat down with her at the table. "We're worried about him as well, he hasn't contacted us."

Hinata nodded, taking a sip of the water she gave him. "I was talking to him when the towers went down. I think he's alright."

Kageyamas mom nodded, sipping her own water. "I can go down and talk to him if you would like?"

"No I could never ask you to do that. We'll go tomorrow, hopefully the lines will be up before then."

Hinata hummed in agreement. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid like drink the spoiled milk."

Kageyamas mother laughed, agreeing. "He needs someone to tell him not to do silly things. He's practically a child."

Hinata smiled, mirroring the parent next to him. 

"My apologies for imposing, but I must go. Thank you for having me." Hinata set down his cup and rose from the seat. 

"You're always welcome, Shouyou." She stood up as well to show Hinata out. 

"May i ask for a small favor?"

"Of course!"

"May I see Tobios' room?"

Kageyamas mother smiled and nodded. "You know where it us,"

Hinata gave her a small bow and walked down the hall and to the doorway. He pulled open the door and looked around. 

All the pictures on the wall had both of them in them. 'That dumbass. Its a challenge huh? Do i have to bring all of them everywhere?' He thought with a chuckle. 

He shook his head and backed out of the door, closing it. 'I won't need the frame, Kageyama is fine.'

"You got what you need?"

"Yes thank you," Hinata gave her a small bow and slipped his shoes back on. He closed the house door behind him and got back in the car. 

He backed out of the driveway and drove down the road, not sure what to do next. He decided to drive until the sun began to set. 

When it was fully dark out Hinata pulled back into his driveway. The area had finally regained power, allowing the lights to cast shadows across the road. 

He walked into the house to grim faces around the couches. Kageyamas mother was brushing tears off her face with Kageyamas fathers' arm around her shoulder. 

"No..." Hinata mumbled. "No is he..?"

Hinatas mother nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "We got word that his building collapsed during the tremors." 

Hinata couldn't stand. He leaned on the wall for balance, trying not to throw up. 

"No..." Hianta growled. 

He threw the door open and let it slam against the wall. He crammed himself into his car and started the engine. 

A few minutes later he was in front of the Kageyama household. It seemed surreal Tobio was just...gone. 

Hinata pulled open the unlocked front door and walked in, not even bothering to remove his shoes. He made a mental note to apologize later, now was not the time for caring about shoes.

Hinata pulled open the door of Kageyamas bedroom. The last words he has from Kageyama don't make sense. 

Hinata threw himself on the bed aggressively. 

'Why did he have to die?'

Hinata punched the bed, willing the tears to go away. 

A few escaped, soaked up by the blanket beneath him. 

Hinata screamed. Louder than he'd ever screamed. He yelled until his voice cracked. 

He pried himself up from the bed and stood up. 

He ran over to the picture on the wall and threw it to the ground. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He screamed at the glass shards on the previously clean floor. 

He ran to the other one on the wall and ripped it down. 

He went to the last one, a picture of Kageyama and him together at one of the tournaments and grabbed it. He was about to throw it to the ground full force when he noticed something in the corner. 

Hinata pulled the picture off the wall and flipped it over. He popped open the back of the frame and lifted it up. 

Hinata saw two things he'd never thought Kageyama would save. 

There was a small white flower, slightly brown and flattened by the frame. There was also a small letter with one word written on it. 

"Goodbyes"

Hinata ignored the tears threatening to fall. He wanted to throw the picture to the ground and kick it into the wall but he stopped himself. 

Hinata pulled out the letter and opened it. 

"Dear Hinata,

I love you. I wrote this letter just incase something happened to me. I hope you found this alright, it would be a shame if you never did. 

Now listen, I know you're probably hurting but I wrote this to tell you, stop. Don't think about me. Move on. 

I love you and that won't change. I died loving you but you can't die loving me. You have your whole life to live so live it. 

But if you wanted something to remember me by, take my most prized possession. 

Also in this frame, there is a small white flower. It was from the day the whole team went on a picnic and you placed that behind my ear. That was the day I realized I was in love with you. 

Live your life and move on from me. I love you

-Kageyama Tobio"

Hinata fell to his knees, ignoring the pain in his legs. 

"How can I move on?!" Hinata screamed at the letter. 

He threw the picture to the ground in anger. 

"YOU CANT JUST TELL ME TO FORGET YOU"

He stood up violently and kicked the bed frame. He uncrumpled the paper from his fist while ignoring his probably broken toes. 

Hinata tore the paper in half, tears falling from his eyes. 

He tore the halves in half, then again. 

Hinata fell down and landed on his back, ignoring the pain. 

He covered his face with his arm, sobs falling from his mouth before he could stop them. "One for worry, two for pain, three for any other strain." He mumbled aloud. 

Hinata regained some control, then crawled over to the picture frame laying on the ground. 

He carefully pulled the flower from its position and twirled it in his fingers. 

Hinata remembered that day he had placed the flower behind Kageyamas ear. 

Hinata reached foreword, noticing every sculpted detail of Kageyamas face. How the light cast small shows under his cheek bones and his eyes. 

He looked absolutely stunning. 

Hinata tucked the flower along with a small tuft of hair behind his ear, making Kageyama look so different from before. 

Hinata stared at him a moment and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful boy sitting next to him. 

Hinata could never forget the smile Kageyama made, he hated that Kageyama covered it up.

Hinata wanted to see those small laugh lines by his cheeks. He wanted to see his eyes crinkle up in the corners again. He wanted to see the small red blush caused only by him. 

More than anything he wanted to be the reason Kageyama looked that beautiful. 

But Hinata would never see that again, and he couldn't even rationalize that. Kageyama couldn't be gone, could he?

Hinata vowed that day that he would never forget Kageyamas smile, his laugh or anything else. 

He was gone and Hinata was alone. Deep down, he knew Kageyama would always be there. 

Hinata could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to. 
> 
> The way he finds out is kinda shit but i dont care i can do whatever i want want. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, regardless of the pain. Sorry it took like 9,000 years to write i was very lazy and i didnt want to type it up because yeah okay well thanks for reading!


End file.
